


Unexpectedly Easy

by JadeKagerou



Series: Unexpected Soulmates [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kind of compliant, M/M, and divergent, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKagerou/pseuds/JadeKagerou
Summary: Everyone knows about soulmates, and everyone knows that if you write on your body, your soulmate can see it on theirs. Not everyone's soulmate is what they expect.





	Unexpectedly Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, to everyone who has helped me, on this series, so far, and to everyone who had commented, left kudos, and bookmarked these. I really appreciate them all.
> 
> This one is pretty short, sorry about that, but it kind fits the title.

Everyone knows about soulmates, and everyone knows that if you write on your body, your soulmate can see it on theirs. Everyone is taught, from a young age about the connection, and the limitations to it. Nobody has figured out yet how it’s possible, or why you can’t share certain details about yourself to your special person. Things like your name, address, phone number, school name, simply won’t appear to the other person.

 

Not everyone tries to contact their soulmate, though. Whether it’s because they’re not allowed, or just don’t want to, some people don’t talk to their soulmate, until later on, if ever. Others have special friendships with the person on the other side of this unexplained connection, long before they ever meet

 

The majority of soulmates are pairs, with the occasional group of three, and even less common, four people sharing the connection. Depending on who you talk to, those with multiple soulmates are extremely lucky, and bound to have amazing relationships with each of them. On the other hand, some wholly believe that having more than one soulmate would be troublesome.

 

~~

 

Akaashi Keiji was 13 the first time he knew he had a soulmate. It's not that he thought his parents had been lying to him, every time they told him he had a soulmate, but it was hard to believe it when most of his friends, and classmates had messages written on their arms, and hands, almost constantly, through all of primary school, but he never had a single message appear on his. When Akaashi was about 6, he had tried to talk to his soulmate. A simple “hello”, or doodle on his hand, but not once did he get anything in return. Akaashi had started to believe he simply didn't have one, and stopped trying. Then, it happened; he woke up one morning, just after he started middle school. With a couple short messages on the inside of his wrist.

 

**Hello**

 

Followed by;

 

**Sorry**

 

The apology confused Akaashi. What was his soulmate apologizing for? Could it be for not answering him, when they were younger? There's no way they'd have remembered something so minute, from years earlier. So, he asked.

 

_Hello. What are you apologizing for?_

 

A reply didn't come right away, so he got up, and got ready for school. He was grabbing his book bag, when he decided to check to see if there was any new messages.

 

**For ignoring your messages before.**

**When my friend found out, he told me I was being mean, and might have made you think you didn’t have a soulmate, since you stopped writing to me.**

 

Akaashi was shocked that his soulmate had remembered his messages, and that he'd felt bad, once his friend pointed out possible consequences, to apologize. It also made him feel relieved, now he had proof there wasn't something wrong with him. Akaashi isn't the most social of people, and never had many friends, though he had a feeling he was making a very loud one, on the volleyball team, in the form of his senpai, Bokuto Koutarou. Having a soulmate felt good, and maybe they'd be good friends one day, too.

 

_Apology accepted._

_Your friend was right, though. I'm glad to know I'm not broken, or something._

_Don't feel like you have to talk all the time now. Just know you can._

_I have to go to school now. Take care._

 

**Thank you.**

**Me too. Bye.**

 

Akaashi knew who he had to tell first, about this new development; Bokuto, because no matter how loud he was, and how immature people thought he was, when Akaashi had told Bokuto he didn't think he had a soulmate, Bokuto stopped talking about his, when they were together. Akaashi appreciated the gesture, but he felt bad, because he knew his senpai adored both his soulmates, and loved talking to, and about them. Luckily they had morning practice.

 

“HEY, HEY, HEY AKAASHI!” Bokuto greeted him the same way, every time they met. At first it bothered Akaashi, but he's growing accustomed to it, and the rest of Bokuto’s volume, and energy, the more he's around.

 

“Good morning, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi returned the greeting quietly, with a small bow “can I speak to you, quickly?”

 

“Of course, Akaashi. What’s up?” When Bokuto focused on something, as he is now, he looks even more owl-like than his large, golden eyes, and grey and black, spiked hair already accomplished.

 

“I wanted to tell you that my soulmate messaged me, this morning, to apologize for ignoring me, all this time.”

 

“Really?!” at Akaashi’s nod, Bokuto wrapped him in an excited, almost too tight hug. “That's awesome, Akaashi, I told you there was nothing wrong with you!”

 

Just then, practice began, and Akaashi went about his day, the same as always, just a little lighter feeling. It was nice watching Bokuto light up again, as he talked animatedly about his soulmates.

 

~~

 

Though Akaashi only got messages from his soulmate once or twice a month, most of the time, he was happy they had apparently decided to keep in touch. His soulmate seemed kind, with a touch of sass that Akaashi really enjoyed, they also seemed to really like video games.

 

**The stray is being annoying today. I'm trying to beat this boss, and he keeps going on about every little thing his soulmates do, or say.**

**Though the doodles they do are kind of cute, but I'll never tell him that.**

 

_I think it is safe to assume the stray is your friend?_

_What are the doodles?_

 

**Yes. I figured I'd give him a name of sorts, so you'd know who I was talking about.**

**They've been doing them, since they were little. The stray draws a cat, the other two are birds.**

**One sec, I'll try to show you.**

**I guess ones an owl, and the other is a crow?**

 

_Good idea._

_Those are kind of cute. The owl reminds me of my friend, and the other two seem kind of familiar, for some reason._

_I think I will call my friend the loud owl_

 

Akaashi did think anything of it, when his soulmate didn't reply after that, it happened often, so he was used to the abrupt ends to their conversations.

 

~~

 

It took an embarrassingly long time for Akaashi to realize why the doodles seemed familiar to him. Though, he told himself it made sense, since he didn't see them often, or very close, for too long. Then one day, just before Bokuto started high school, at Fukurodani Academy, it all came together.

 

“Bokuto-san, may I see your arm, for a second?” Akaashi asked, when he noticed a doodle of a cat’s head peeking out from under Bokuto’s sleeve.

 

“Uh sure. Of course!” Bokuto said, as he rolled up his sleeve. “What's up, Akaashi? You look surprised.”

 

“Not so much surprised, as shocked,” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, and explained, “I think my soulmate is one of your soulmate’s best friend.”

 

“REALLY? THAT'S SO COOL!” Bokuto shouted, in his excitement. “Which one?”

 

“The cat.”

 

“That's pretty cool. Maybe we will all be friends then, since you're my best friend, and your soulmate is best friends with one of mine.”

 

“Yeah,” Akaashi smiled, “I'd like that, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Are you going to tell them?” Akaashi asked.

 

“Oh! Do you think I should? I think Catman would like that.”

 

“Yes, I think it's a good idea. I'll tell mine, as well.” Akaashi agreed, pulling two pens from his bag, and handing one to Bokuto.

 

_Hello. I know I usually let you start our conversations, but I wanted tell you something the loud owl and I figured out, today._

 

**I don't mind. The stray is currently talking to his soulmates.**

**What did you find out?**

 

_We are pretty certain that the stray is one of the loud owl’s soulmates._

 

**Small world, huh?**

**And now he's screeching like a happy, drowned cat about it all.**

**Guess you were right.**

 

_Yes. It was the doodles. I don't see them often, so it took a while to put together why they seemed familiar._

_I'm not surprised the loud owl draws owls. He loves them, he's going to Fukurodani, next year, and he even looks like one._

 

**That's funny. The stray is the same. I'm pretty sure he's a cat in a human body. He loves them, and he's going to Nekoma, next year.**

 

_I wonder if it's the same kind if thing for the one who draws the crow._

 

**I don't think so. At least in their love for the animals. The stray just said he likes them. Nothing obsessive.**

 

_I'm sure we will find out one day, when they all find eachother. Which will possibly be next year, if they're all on their respective volleyball teams, again. I know loud owl and the crow will be._

 

**So is the stray.**

**I have to go. Take care, owl sitter**

 

_You too. Owl sitter?_

 

Akaashi couldn't hide the giggle that escaped when he read that.

 

“Is your soulmate telling jokes, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, suddenly.

 

“No, it's nothing Bokuto-san. How are your cat and crow doing?”

 

“They're great!”

 

~~

 

Akaashi is in his final year of middle school, and Bokuto is off at Fukurodani, when his phone rings. Checking the caller ID, he sees it’s his friend, and answers.

 

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” he says polite, as always, but curious as to the reason for the call, since they usually stick to texting.

 

“Akaashi, I found one!” Bokuto shouts, more excited than usual.

 

“Found who, Bokuto-san?”

 

“One of my soulmates!”

 

“Really? That's wonderful, Bokuto-san. Congratulations. Does he know your other one?” Akaashi asks, genuinely happy for his friend.

 

“No, but he said he knows yours.”

 

“Oh, so he's the cat then. What's his name? All you have left is your crow. Can you do me a favour, please?”

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou! Yeah, our crow! Of course, Akaashi. Whats up?”

 

“Do you think you could ask your soulmate to give my number to mine, so we can get in touch?” Akaashi feels excited, like his own soulmate is just one step closer. Over the time they've been communicating through the bond, he has come to think of them as his friend.

 

“Done! He said he'd text it to Kenma, after practice, tonight.”

 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. Have fun with Kuroo-san, and the rest of training camp.” Smiling, Akaashi ends the call. He can't help but wonder when his soulmate will call, if he decides to.

 

Akaashi decides to work on his homework, and is just putting his books away, after finishing, when his phone vibrates on his desk. He's momentarily confused, when he sees it's a text, from an unknown number, until he opens it.

 

**From: Unknown**

Is this Akaashi Keiji?

I was told to text you, because Kuro thinks you're my soulmate.

 

**To: Unknown**

It is.

Yes, I told him to give you my number, since Bokuto-san seemed sure.

 

**From: Unknown**

How do we know for sure?

Kuro doesn't always think things through.

 

Akaashi was wondering the same thing, when he had an idea.

 

**To: Unknown**

Let's try something.

I'm going to ask my soulmate, and if it's you, text the answer.

 

**From: Unknown**

Good idea.

 

Akaashi decides on something simple, to ask, hoping their friends were right.

 

_What is your name?_

 

He decided on this, because if he got a text in response, they'd know, and if not, his soulmate wouldn't be able to tell him. After a minute of waiting, Akaashi starts to worry that Bokuto and Kuroo had been wrong. Then his phone vibrates, with an incoming text.

 

**From: Unknown**

Kozume Kenma

 

Akaashi breathes a sigh of relief.

 

**To: Kozume Kenma**

Nice to meet you, Kozume-san.

Looks like our friends were actually correct.

 

**From: Kozume Kenma**

I prefer Kenma.

Please.

Yes, surprisingly.

 

**To: Kozume Kenma**

Of course, if that's what you're more comfortable with.

 

They texted back and forth, for the rest of the evening, until Akaashi had to go to bed. The texts now replaced the writing on their arms, which was good, for a couple reasons, to Akaashi. First, no more writing on himself, and second, which was even better, Kenma texted much more than he ever wrote to him. They talked on the phone a handful of times, but Kenma preferred to text, so that's what they did.

 

They met that summer, and agreed not to jump into dating, and see how things went. If it led to dating, great, but if they decided to remain friends, well that was great, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up, some pairings from the end notes of 'Well, That was Unexpected' MAY change, by the time they're written. I hope you all still enjoy them, though.


End file.
